


Interesting End to a Long Day

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the rounds_of_kink prompt massage</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interesting End to a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the rounds_of_kink prompt massage

“Rough day, baby?” Nick asks his girlfriend as she crawls into bed beside him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Mandy responds. “You’re the one that has to deal with god knows what out in the field.”

“You looked like you wanted to kill someone at the end of shift though. Want to talk about it?”

“It feels like I ran a million prints today. Warrick’s hooker central hotel room, Greg’s seedy club bathroom, Catherine’s Jane Doe, Sara’s home invasion, Grissom’s shooting, and your fast food hold up. Not to mention the massive backlog from days and swing.”

“Do the days and swing techs do anything?”

“Oh fuck no. Makes me miss Jacqui. Between the two of us, we could keep the backlog under control.

“You complain to Ecklie?”

“Like that’s going to do anything,” Mandy grumbles. “And never mention that name in our bedroom ever again.”

Nick chuckles. “Whatever you say, babe.”

“I’m serious, Nick. Hearing his name is a turn off.”

“I’ll have to make it up to you. Want a massage, baby?”

“Of course,” Mandy purrs, as she slips out of the oversized t-shirt she sleeps in and rolls onto her stomach.

Nick bites back a moan as he girlfriend sprawls out naked before him, his mind on things other than the promised massage.

“No need to mentally undress me when I’m already naked,” Mandy says, pulling Nick back to the present.

“I wasn’t,” Nick mumbles, rifling through the nightstand for the massage oil he bought on the way home.

“Sure you weren’t, dear. Just like you never mentally undress me at work.”

“That was one time,” Nick protests, as he drizzles some of the oil onto Mandy’s back, earning a shriek in response.

“Tickles,” Mandy says by way of explanation.

“Want me to stop?” Nick asks teasingly, already knowing the answer.

“You do and you’re sleeping on the couch,” Mandy says, turning to glare at him.

“Your wish is my command,” Nick murmurs as he starts to work on the knots in Mandy’s back.

“Your hands are magic,” Mandy purrs, as she feels herself relaxing.

“Glad you think so,” Nick says with a smirk, as he drizzles more oil on her back.

“You bastard,” Mandy shrieks, rolling onto her back, fingers aiming for Nick’s ribs. “You know how much I hate being tickled.”

“But it did get your mind off of work,” Nick says, trying and failing to not laugh as he submits to Mandy’s tickle attack.

“That is true,” Mandy admits, pulling Nick down for a fierce kiss. “I’ll forgive you this time.”

“Only this time?” Nick teases.

“I suppose I can always take an advance payment towards next time. Since you’re immature enough there will be a next time.”

“Gee thanks,” Nick says, sticking out his tongue at her and lightly brushing his fingers across a ticklish spot on her wrist.

“And thank you for proving my point.”

“I suppose I need to make up for that one,” Nick says, as he cups one of her breasts his hand.

“You’re off to a good start,” Mandy murmurs, biting back a moan as Nick’s thumb brushes across her rapidly hardening nipple.

“Guess I should keep it up then,” he murmurs, leaning in to take the other nipple into his mouth.

Mandy moans softly, arching up into Nick. He smiles up at her before kissing his way down her down her body, settling between her legs.

“Please, Nicky…” Mandy moans, spreading her legs to give him better access.

Nick slides two fingers inside her as his tongue darts out to stimulate her clit. Mandy cries out as he drives her to ecstasy in way no else has ever been able to do.

“If that’s the end result every time,” Mandy pants, “I won’t complain as much when you tickle me.”


End file.
